


This Is What Makes Us

by bohnem990



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Patrick Kane is a Troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohnem990/pseuds/bohnem990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys Tyler had picked up in Switzerland weren’t big like Jamie Benn, but they were big enough and they all kind of looked like Patrice Bergeron. But Patrick guessed that made sense since that was who Tyler had been fucking back in Boston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What Makes Us

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written because I screamed a fic idea at Natalie sometime around four in the morning a few days ago and she told me it was a good idea to write it. She might regret that now. 
> 
> Also, the title for this fic is half the title of a Lana Del Ray song. 
> 
> You can find me at tumblr over [here](http://chicago-runsonduncan.tumblr.com)!

Sleep had just settled into Jonny's bones, REM deep that had him forgetting about their horrific loss to the Preds. 

As the years had come to pass, Jonny had retrained his body to react differently to games like that. He used to stew, to sit in his own filth, mind and body, for hours after a game. He used to dissect every play, have game tape rushed to him so he could watch it over and over and over until it was burned into his brain, until he could recall every missed shot from memory. 

He didn’t do that so much anymore. Instead he shut off his brain off, tried not to see those missed passes in his mind, tried to fall asleep as quickly as he can. He couldn’t think about his problems if he's sleeping. 

It was a home game, made all the worse because the entirety of the United Center had to see them loose on home ice. His bed had never felt so good underneath him, although that's surely a lie. 

Pat couldn’t sleep after games like these. He wasn’t sure how Jonny did it, not when he was so wired, needed to drink a beer or two and lounge in bed for a few hours. 

It wasn't conducive to their relationship. 

Instead of drinking, Patrick sat quietly on the other side of the bed in Jonny's apartment, TV on mute so he could stare at the characters on screen and make up his own plot lines. 

Jonny's apartment is more like their apartment and Pat wasn't sure why he doesn't just go home on nights like these, except he is. Jonny likes him close because when Pat finally did go to sleep, Jonny could wind himself around Pat and just cling. 

Pat had killed three episodes of Scandal tonight alone, mind spinning like a top out of control. He felt like a carnival ride that stopped being fun when he was five years old, but his little cousins begged him to ride time and time again, and foolishly he agreed. 

EHC Biel forced him to become friends with Seguin. Not that it was a hardship, not when they were practically the same person. The longer they spent together, the more similarities came to surface. 

Like the fact that they had both left their boys back home. 

The thought of stomaching no sex for two, or plus, months made Patrick’s stomach roll, but he was trying to convince Jonny that he wanted things between them to be a little more.. serious. Begging for a sex amendment in their relationship probably wasn’t a good idea. So he didn’t. Instead, he spent months getting to know Tyler Seguin. And not even in a sexy way.

The one thing Patrick never found out about Seguin, though, was top or bottom. He kinda wanted to know. 

Patrick didn’t think Tyler seemed like a bottom kind of guy. But if he was fucking Jamie Benn? That guy was built like a brick shithouse and Patrick really couldn’t see him bottoming for anyone. 

Jonny was kinda friends with Benn, though. Maybe he would know his preferences. Patrick knew that Crosby topped the hell out of Malkin, all thanks to Jonny. Not that he’d asked. No, Jonny had drunkenly volunteered that information all by himself after their coming back from the Olympics. But that meant he probably knew about Benn, if he knew about Crosby. After their gold medal win, they probably all had a gay orgy. Carey Price seemed like he’d be into that sort of thing. 

Asking Jonny was out of the question, at least at this moment. He was sleeping and Patrick knew better than to interrupt Jon when he was sleeping. Last time he had, he’d gotten punched in the face.

It wasn’t his fault that dog meme had been so cute, okay. 

So Patrick didn’t wake Jonny up. He created more story line for Scandal instead. He hasn’t actually watched the show with the sound on. Abby told him it was really good, and he was sure it was, with all the weird sexy things going on, but he thought it was more fun to imagine. Plus he liked making up names for the characters. 

Patrick couldn’t stop thinking about it. Benn was just so big. Did he have a thing for letting Tyler overpower him? But Tyler was kind of his brain twin and Patrick loved when Jonny held him down, used his weight to press into him and blanket him with his body, make him feel every inch as he pressed into Patrick and he didn’t have any choice but to take, take, take what Jonny gave him. He was sure Seguin was into that sort of thing. The guys Tyler had picked up in Switzerland weren’t big like Jamie Benn, but they were big enough and they all kind of looked like Patrice Bergeron. But Patrick guessed that made sense since that was who Tyler had been fucking back in Boston. 

Also what was a Canadian orgy like? Did it involve maple syrup and moose antlers? Did Crosby make everyone wear their medals? Did Luongo and Price do a goalie mating dance to turn everyone on? Did Sharpy video tape the whole thing? If so, why hadn’t Patrick seen it already?

This was Patrick’s coping mechanism. Instead of thinking about their shitty game against the Preds, he thought about things he probably shouldn’t. 

Jonny was sound asleep and it wasn’t fair. 

“Jonny.” Pat poked Jonny’s thigh with his toe. His feet were cold and maybe that would be enough to wake him up. 

Of course it wasn’t. Jonny slept through Seabs having sex right next to him when he was a rookie. That was one thing Patrick didn’t like thinking about. 

“Jonny,” he persisted, pressing his whole foot into Jonny’s side, turning sideways on the bed and pushing at Jonny. 

There were minute grumbles from Jonny as he turned onto his stomach, flapping a hand at Patrick as he probably dreamed about something boring, like hockey. 

Patrick kneaded his toes into the barely there squish of Jonny’s hip. If he was going to do this, he was going to go all in. 

“What the fuck, Kaner?” Jonny grumbled, eyes groggy with sleep as he pressed up onto his elbows, glaring weakly at Pat. 

“Does Benn top the fuck out of Seguin, or what?” There was really no point in hiding why Patrick had woken Jonny up.

“No,” Jonny groaned, flopping back down to the bed and burrowing back into the covers. 

Which, okay, that was totally the answer Patrick had been - wait.

“What the fuck.”

“What do you want,” Jonny hissed at him, jerking his arm out in a petty attempt to punch him and missing completely. 

“What do you mean no!” Pat asked incredulously.

“I mean, no. Sometimes,” Jonny rumbles, face pressed into his pillow. “He ‘tops the fuck out of Seguin’ and sometimes he fucks himself on his fingers, nice and slow while Seguin has to watch, wrists tied up to the bed posts as he waits and then Jamie slicks him up, fucks himself down onto Seguin’s cock slow and so fucking sweet and takes him apart.”

Patrick whimpered and he swore he could hear Jonny laugh. 

“Joooonny,” he huffed, poking him in the side. Again. 

“No, you woke me the fuck up. Take care of yourself, fucker.”

Sometimes Patrick really hated Jonny, but he supposed that this time, maybe it was actually his fault when he pulled himself from the bed, boxers tented as he ambled to the bathroom. 

He didn’t shut the door just to spite Jonny. 

*

Jamie Benn was seriously confused when he had to sign for a UPS package he didn’t order. He was even more confused when he opened the package and pulled out two shirts. One read “I would top you so hard” and the other read “I would bottom you so hard.” 

Tyler burst into laughter as his phone chimed with a text message, half way across the continent Patrick Kane had been notified his package had been signed for. 

Patrick figured that even when Jamie bottomed, he was toppy as fuck. And that counted for something, right?


End file.
